Summer
by Awendela
Summary: A usual case leads to some problems for Nathan and Audrey, will they both make it out of this one alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's the fourth part I promised like so long ago, school has been rough this semester. As always I hope you enjoy and PLEASE R&R! **

**~A**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The sun's heat was merciless against the blue metal of Nathan's truck. This was heating up the interior to an almost unbearable temperature. Audrey wiped her arm cross her forehead for what seemed like the hundredth time. This heat was just aggravating the situation at hand. She sent a sideways glare at Nathan, but he wasn't doing any better than she was. It wasn't completely his fault that they were stuck here. It was his title as police chief that got them here, and she being his partner had dutifully come along.

They had been sitting in the truck since four in the morning, it was not eight at night and so far nothing had moved, which was odd. There had been no activity at all around the cabin; no birds signing, no squirrels chattering, no nothing. Something was definitely going on.

Nathan and Audrey hadn't spoken in two hours, when they had decided to share their last bag of potato chips. They clearly had not packed enough food for this type of stakeout. Audrey kept glancing at Nathan, almost willing him to say something. She would never say that the silence between them was awkward, but to be honest she was completely bored. There was only so long that a person could stare at an empty cabin without going crazy. They were in the middle of nowhere and of course had no cell service.

She gave a small laugh when she remembered that they had left Duke in Nathan's office at the station. He had wanted to come along. Nathan had shot that down immediately, but it was only when Audrey had also said no that Duke finally gave in and opted for making sure that Nathan's office didn't get broken into or something like that. Audrey had only declined because she knew that sharing the car with Duke for hours on end would be detrimental to Nathan's health.

"What's so funny Parker?" Nathan asked gruffly, finally breaking the silence.

"Just thinking about what Duke is doing to your office right now." She said smiling.

Nathan frowned. The thought of Duke anywhere near his stuff was bad, but it was so much better than him being in the truck with him and Audrey. It had been forever since he and Audrey had been alone on a stakeout or alone in general. Duke had decided to make their group an unofficial threesome. Nathan wasn't stupid, he realized that Duke had feelings for Audrey, he just had no idea how deep they went.

"Nathan, how much longer do you want to stick around? We can come back another day." Audrey stated as she looked around. Darkness ad set in the forest and they could not see more than a few feet from the truck.

Nathan sighed. "I guess you're right." This had been a complete waste of time. The man they had been searching for was obviously troubled. He was reported to have caused no less than five gas stations to blow up in Haven and the surrounding area. The owners of the gas stations had reported seeing the man talk to a few other people and then their cars would catch fire, right before the entire station would go up. The man, Clyde Vanderman, seemed to be traveling in a circle, as if he was looking for something. This cabin was his last known address, but it appeared that he wasn't there.

Just as Nathan was about to turn the key in the ignition, his window was smashed in by a baseball bat. Before Nathan could even react Audrey had fired two rounds out the broken window. They both quickly exited the truck on Audrey's side. With a wayward though she was glad it was summer, the sun set so much later. So even though it was dark in the forest there was still some light from above.

With that light they were able to see a figure running back behind the cabin. After giving Nathan a once over to make sure he was alright, at least from the front, Audrey chased after the figure. She could hear Nathan close behind her. His breathing was labored and Audrey knew he was probably injured and couldn't feel it. She stopped running and Nathan nearly crashed into her.

"What's wrong Parker?" Nathan asked sternly. They were letting Clyde Vanderman get away.

"You're hurt." Audrey said simply as she started to feel his arms up and down, followed by his chest. Nathan was in pure heaven but he tried to keep his features stern. How could he been enjoying Audrey's touch when Vanderman was getting away?

Suddenly Audrey gasped and Nathan knew she had found what she was looking for. A three-inch shard of window glass was stuck in his shoulder blade.

"Hold still." Audrey said sternly. She knew it was a bad idea to pull the glass out, but he could not go running after a perp with a three-inch piece of glass sticking out of him. Without any warning, she pulled in out and immediately the hole started gushing blood. She quickly took off her outer shirt and tied it in a sort of make-shift bandage to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks." Nathan said flatly. He hated to be helpless with his own wounds.

"You're welcome partner." Audrey said smiling, completely ignoring Nathan's moodiness.

Before Nathan could say anything else three shots rang out; the bullets hitting the tree right next to them. They instantly pulled their own side arms but couldn't see anything besides the trees, nor could they hear anything because of all the cicadas; an inconvenient downside to the warm summer weather.

Two more shots rang out and Audrey felt one fly past her. "We need to move Nathan!" She said as they turned around and headed for the cover of thicker trees. Audrey just kept running, hoping she would eventually find a clearing to draw Vanderman out into. She would hear more shots ring out in the darkness behind her. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized that Nathan was no longer behind her; her heart sank.

"Nathan!" Audrey called as she started sprinting back the way she had just come from. It wasn't long before she found him. Nathan was lying face down on the path they had been following. He had two bullet holes in his back. Tears instantly sprang into Audrey's eyes as she knelt down and slowly turned him over. Nathan let out a weak groan and Audrey almost laughed.

"Parker?" He asked weakly.

"Who else would it be? Sorry if you were expecting a pretty little angel." She said smirking.

"I think you are an angel." He said returning her smile.

Audrey saw Nathan's facial expression turn to one of complete fear, she was about to ask what was wrong when she felt the barrel of a gun press into her back. "Stand up." Vanderman ordered and Audrey was in no position to resist. Her partner was severely injured; there was nothing much she could do. She heard him cock the gun and could only imagine that his finger had started to pull the trigger. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. When the shot rang out she flung herself to the ground to protect Nathan, it was a natural reaction.

She figured it had been her body collapsing after being shot, but a few seconds later she opened her eyes and found she was still in the forest, laying over Nathan. She heard someone laughing in the background and she instantly stood up. Clyde Vanderman was lying motionless on the ground, a single bullet hole in his head. Duke was standing a few feet away, leaning smugly up against a tree.

He grinned when he saw Audrey look over at him. "And to think, you two didn't want me to tag along. I just saved the day." He said smugly.

Audrey couldn't help but break a small smile. Duke may be a cocky ass most of the time, but he truly was a good friend to her. She kneeled down next to Nathan only to find that he had fallen unconscious.

"Duke! We need to get him to the hospital." She nearly shouted. Duke merely nodded and helped Audrey carry Nathan to his jeep. He knew Audrey would never be the same if something permanent happened to Nathan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yay! End of chapter one. R&R! **

**~A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! So I'm placing this story sometime after they did kiss, I kind of meant it to just be a couple chapter one shot like the rest of the season stories. Sorry it took so long to update, finals are terrible. Enjoy!**

**~A**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I think you're an angel." Nathan said before he felt himself slip into darkness. He couldn't believe he had just said that. He hoped Audrey would just think of it as him being crazy in his pain, even if he couldn't feel that pain.

It felt like hours before Nathan woke up and when he did he noticed that something was wrong. He was back in his house, but there were things inside that didn't belong to him. There was a new couch, with a matching armchair, a new television set, and a dog. A dog? The dog was sitting and staring at him almost as if it was expecting Nathan to do something.

"Come here boy." Nathan said and the dog instantly came over and jumped into his lap and licked his face. Obviously this dog liked him. Nathan turned the dog's collar over and read that its name was Meeko. That was a weird name for a dog. Nathan then heard a woman's voice calling for the dog. Maybe it wasn't his dog after all. Maybe this wasn't even his house; whatever was going on was giving him a serious headache. Nathan stood up and Meeko instantly fell into step next to him. The voice was still calling out for Meeko and Nathan was determined to give the lost dog back to his owner but he stopped short when he looked out into his yard.

Audrey was standing in the backyard filling up a small plastic pool. Meeko looked up at Nathan and whimpered; obviously it was his bath time and he had come to Nathan to get him out of it. Nathan couldn't help but smile. However, he was more shocked to see Audrey wearing a pair of jean shorts and a navy blue tank top. It was summertime after all, but why was she at his house, filling a pool, to apparently give his dog a bath? Nathan pushed the screen door open and Meeko instantly ran outside to Audrey and jumped into the pool, causing a wave to splash her, Audrey just laughed.

"There you are!" Audrey exclaimed looking at Nathan. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to stay in the house all day."

When Nathan didn't reply, Audrey's expression changed and she stopped filling the pool and walked over to him. "Is everything alright Nathan?" She asked, she was really worried.

Nathan shook his head. "I guess I'm just really not with it today. When did I get a dog?"

Audrey laughed. "You mean when did we get a dog? I really think you should go back and lay down. Duke is coming over later and he will be a hundred times more obnoxious if he realizes you're like this." She added as she placed a hand on his arm and a shiver immediately ran through his body.

Audrey's smile fell off her face. "You really need to lie down." She said as she turned him around and walked back to the house with him. She linked her fingers with his as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Even though Nathan knew something was wrong, if Audrey kept acting like this he was not about to complain. This was his fantasy future. Audrey led him to his, their, bedroom and he stopped in the doorway. This had definitely changed. In the middle of the room was a large bed with dark blue coverings, a dresser, and a closet full of their clothes. He could see that half of the closet belonged to Audrey's work shirts and blouses.

"What's wrong?" Audrey said as she stood in front of him; their hands were still linked together. Nathan simply shook his head. He was not about to end this fantasy. He went over and laid on the bed and Audrey instantly sat next to him, running her hands through his hair. "Are you sure you'll be fine if I go give Meeko a bath?" Nathan couldn't do much besides nod. Audrey smiled, leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

She let out a small yelp when Nathan unexpectedly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down into a deeper kiss. He was going for broke now. He could wake up any minute from this dream and that was something that could not happen. Audrey soon responded and kissed him back just as passionately. Her hands found their way under his shirt and her fingers started tracing a pathway up his sides. He turned them over so that he was now on top and then he paused. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Audrey just laughed when he paused above her. He really was out of it today, she thought absently. She was going to get rid of that really quick. She took her hands that were splayed against his chest and quickly lifted his shirt off of him. Nathan easily complied, this seemed to shake him out of his day dream and he was soon kissing her deeply again. This time he was taking control.

He quickly rid her of her tank top, it was only fair. Nathan then started to kiss a pathway down from her neck, only pausing momentarily when he came into contact with the silky material of her bra. Audrey was squirming below him, so he knew he was doing something right. He continued his pathway down her toned stomach, creating a map of her perfect body. When he placed a kiss on her hip bone her body involuntarily jumped up and Nathan heard Audrey gasp from above. Nathan smiled and place one more kiss there for good measure.

Nathan then encountered her jean shorts. He quickly glanced back up at her face and she just nodded. He tried to steady his breath as his fingers made quick work of the button and Audrey lifted her hips so that he could slide them off. Nathan crawled back up her body and he kissed her deeply once again but quickly realized his mistake when he found himself on his back with Audrey straddling him from above. "Did you think I was going to let you have all the fun?" She said smirking as she kissed him on the lips.

Her hands went straight to the belt that hung on his jeans. Within a second it was gone, she obviously had some experience with his. Nathan wondered how many times they had done this that he couldn't remember. He didn't have a chance to think long about it because his jeans and boxers soon joined her shorts on the ground. He was shocked at the sudden turn of events; she had more clothes left on than he did. Nathan quickly snaked his hands around her back and unhooked the purple silk bra.

Nathan didn't think this could get any better until he felt Audrey's warm mouth cover his entire length. He couldn't contain the groan that escaped from his mouth. If she kept going like this he would not be able to last. He felt himself getting closer to that edge. He placed his hands on Audrey's shoulders trying to communicate that he wouldn't last much longer, words had left him. Audrey wouldn't move, this had obviously been her plan all along.

Nathan felt himself starting to lose control, but something didn't feel right. He opened his eyes but it was as if the room around him was fading, even Audrey had started to appear as if she was getting far away, something was really wrong. He tried to sit up but was unable to. Everything around him was fading to darkness and it wasn't long before he was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Audrey!" Nathan shouted as he sat up. He heard someone chuckling in the distance a second before his body forced him back down on the bed. He knew that it meant that he was in some serious pain.

"Well I'm not exactly Audrey but I can see how you could easily get us confused. She will be glad to know you're awake." Duke said from a chair in the corner. Of course it had to be Duke with him. Where was Audrey?

Nathan shook his head trying to gather his thoughts. "What do you mean finally awake?"

"Are you serious?" Duke asked, his tone matching his question. "Nathan you were shot, a couple of times, you've been unconscious for the past three days.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Finally done with this chapter, it took me forever. As always R&R and let me know what you think!**

**~A**


End file.
